The present invention relates to a technique for reducing the power consumption of a computing system.
For information processing equipment such as servers which constitute a computing system, the amount of power consumed by each server increases with enhanced server performance. Further, the use of high-density information processing systems such as blade servers requires a huge amount of power to be distributed to them at a high density. Thus, the cost required for supplying power to such information processing equipment and/or systems and cooling them increases more and more.
In view hereof, in a distributed processing system such as a grid computing where computer processing tasks of assumed amounts of computing are allocated to and executed by systems which reside in a plurality of areas respectively, there is a method for avoiding a high power demand localized in an area making it hard to supply power to the system in that area by leveling the power loads used in each area, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-63066.
There is also a technique for reducing the power consumption of a server by decreasing the operating frequency of its CPU and decreasing the CPU performance, which is provided by a CPU (Central Processing Unit) manufacturer such as Intel Corporation.